Rorys new life
by Sam.86
Summary: What would be if Rory staid at her Grandparents at the end of season one? Here you gonna see it...


**Title: **Rory's new life

**Autor:** Sam.86

**E-Mail:** sam.86bluemail.ch

**Part: **1/?

**Stats: **progress

**Free for: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my idea.

**Summery:** What would be if Rory staid at her Grandparents at the end of season one? Here you gonna see it...

**Specials: **English is a foreign language for me, so please be nice whit the grammer.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„Mom, what are you doing here? Don't even think of it, no, don't open your mouth! I don't wanna hear something!" Rory had disarmed her mother in the moment, she came trough the door.

"Ok, honey, all the way you want it, but..." Rory made her mother stop with an evil look. "Never, never, never again call me honey!" She turned away.

Lorelai put her hand on her daughters, right the moment Emily came in. "I think you should go, Lorelai!"

"No Mom, I don't think so! I first wanna make peace with my own daughter." Before Emily could say something, Rory turned around.

"We have the closest thing at peace that is possible now. Grandma is right, you should really go!" Emily and Lorelai, both looked surprised at the girl, nobody had expected this. "But Rory, you don't wanna come with me?"

"In the next time, I would prefer to be here. I need some time to think. About our relationship, about what happened and about what will happen. I'm sorry Mom. But I really d' like to stay, if it is ok whit Grandma." There were tears in Rorys eyes.

In that minute Lorelai saw, that she would help her daughter the most, if she just leaves. Once she looked back and saw how Emily had Rory in her arms and tried to comfort her.

Rory mumbles a "thank you" to her Grandma. The two of them sass a while there, before Rory began to explain. She told her Grandma all, she started the day she had first meet Dean, she overflow the evening where Dean told her, he loves her and ended the day, where her feeling overcame here and she went to her Grandparents.

Emily was a good hearer; she waited until Rory was finish before she said her meaning. "Rory, you can stay as long as you want. You are going to say the miracle tree words, when you are ready and if Dean doesn't wanna wait, he isn't worth." She hugged her Grandchild, who's mumbled a "Grandma you are the best!"

"No problem darling, but you should sleep now. It would be good for your beauty." She waved the tears away and looked at her love in a special way.

When Rory opened her eyes the next morning, she first didn't know where she was. But then she remembered and she was happy. She didn't know if she was aloud to be happy, but she just was it.

At the breakfast table Emily expected her already. "Good morning Rory, have you slept well?" Rory smiled at her Grandmother. "Morning Grandma, I've slept marvellous. I want to thank you for yesterday. You were hilarious whit mom. Thanks a lot!" Emily looked a bit embarrassed. "That wasn't a big deal. The main important is that you feel well again."

Before Rory could leave the house, she had to say, what she d' like to eat to dinner. She couldn't stop smiling the moment she had closed the door. She didn't know why, but she just had to smile.

In school Tristin asked her, if she would go with him to the PJ Harvey concert, it would be an official date. She said no, before she even thought of it. Probably it was an old habit. The rest of the day she kept thinking, why she said no, why couldn't she go out with Tristin.

The chilltonwitch showed her the cold back, she ask Paris. The answer was surprising; she would go out whit Tristin. She was shocked and told her, that this wasn't the truth.

The next time she saw Tristin, she ask him, why he told Paris about the concert. He felt sorry, but he mentioned, that she would go anyway with him. Rory shook her head and ask him, if he would never learn.

First Rory wanted to take the Bus direction Stars Hollow, but then she remembered that she could go to her Grandparents. She was facilitated that Mr. Medina had his free day, she didn't know if she had survived the day with the fear of seeing his face.

* * *

I would be pleased whit a lot of reviews!


End file.
